the_sudric_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Beginning
A New Beginning is the first episode of The Sudric Legends. Plot It's December 31st on the Island of Sodor and all of the engines are working hard, with the acception of Hank, who crashes near Knapford Station. At the station, Thomas is waiting for Ryan with his coaches. He complains to the other engines about the latter, saying he's arrogant and full of himself. The other engines ignore him and Thomas keeps on rambling until Ryan himself arrives. Thomas immediately stops complaining and begins praising the latter. Ryan laughs it off and before Thomas can respond, he's shoved to the back of the station by Phillip who has brought Thomas' coaches. Phillip is confused and wonders where Thomas is until the latter shows up. The two argue as Ryan leaves, laughing at the two's stupidity. Meanwhile, Arthur is working with the Narrow Gauge engines at the lumbermill. After his train of supplies is loaded, he heads down the line. He heads over an old bridge which he claims to have been working for months to help repair. Not far behind him, Duck is heading down the line. Unfortunately, he runs out of water right on the bridge. He complains to his crew that running out of water isn't the Great Western way, only for his firewoman to throw a shovel at him. Duck's driver notices a crate of water on Duck's train and decides to use it to refill Duck's water tank. Duck once again complains that it isn't the Great Western way and is once again wacked with the shovel. Duck then heads off again. But once he's gone, the old bridge collapses once again! None over than Oliver arrives and can't stop in time. He then dangles dangerously over the edge of the bridge. As the crew jump out of the cab, they fail to realize that Gordon is heading down the line. They jump off the bridge just in time as Gordon crashes into Oliver and the two fall into the ravine. They each land on opposite sides of the bridge with only a crashed train of trucks to keep them company. Oliver says that things can't get much worse from there, but Ryan crashes with a train of passengers immediately after this and lands next to Gordon. After Ryan and Gordon get acquainted and start arguing, Arthur returns with the breakdown crew. The coaches, trucks, and rocks are cleared, but the three engines remain in the ravine. Ryan addresses his discontent for this, but Oliver looks on the bright side since he's been rerailed, upside down. Moments later, Harold the helicopter arrives. Gordon and Ryan think he's here to rescue them, but Oliver explains that Harold arrived to take him on holiday to Benidorm for a few weeks. Two hours later, Gordon realises he had a radio in his cab the entire time. On the radio, a reporter claims that Harold crashed into a field after flying low and hitting a telephone pole. He also explains that Oliver is nowhere to be found. Gordon then uses the radio to call the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. The manager, Phil picks up and Gordon explains the situation to him. Phil explains that they've already been tracked down and a guy is heading they're way now. After a minor earthquake, Gordon looks up to see that Phil has sent none other than Billy in a tank named Shela on a flatbed. Billy wants to help Gordon and Ryan by blowing up them as well as the bridge so everyone will like him again, but the two nervously plea that they don't need his help. Shela gets ready to blow the two up and Ryan starts to cry. They are saved however when Billy hears an ice cream van in the distance and he and Shela chase after it. This causes Gordon to realize that all they need to do to escape the ravine is to believe. Ryan claims that Gordon has cracked, but it turns out that believing actually works and Gordon becomes set upright on a track next to the two. Ryan reluctantly does the same and is shocked that believing works. Gordon then races off to find adventure and Ryan chases after him. The two arrive at a set of buffers and Gordon claims that they are the magic buffers. Before Ryan can do anything, Gordon shoves him into the buffers and he dissappears. Gordon, suprised that he actually found the magic buffers, goes in after Ryan. Some time after this, a tired Arthur returns to the bridge once again and states that he is not going to clean the mess up again. He somehow manages to traverse the rubble and continue on his way home. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Ryan *Phillip *Duck *Oliver *Arthur *Billy *Duck's crew *Oliver's crew *Shela (doesn't speak) *Harold (doesn't speak) *Troublesome trucks (don't speak) *Reporter (isn't shown) *Phill (isn't shown) *Edward (cameo) *James (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Bill and Ben (preview cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Timothy (cameo) *Logan (cameo) *Dustin (cameo) *Ashima (cameo) *Vinnie (cameo) *Freida (cameo) *Unnamed Black Diesel (cameo) *Unnamed LNER Steam Engine (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Freddie (cameo) *Duke (preview cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Elizabeth (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Ned (cameo) *Madge (cameo) Trivia *It is unkown what happened to the passengers involved in Ryan's crash. It can be assumed that they died.